Big Time Single
Big Time Single will be the 21st episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush and the 41st episode overall. It aired on July 23, 2011. Plot Kendall is still depressed about Jo's departure to New Zealand. Logan, Carlos, and James try to cheer him up by doing all of the things Kendall did when he was single, which doesn't cheer him up. Kendall tells the other three that until they lose a girlfriend in an instant, they don't know how he is feeling. Carlos, James, and Logan get girlfriends in order to lose them he never gonna see her ever again ever. Logan dates Camille, which doesn't affect him at all. James dates "blonde Jennifer", but becomes depressed when she ruins his perfect "never been dumped" record as he was supposed to dump her. Carlos finds a "red-shirted girl" and the two start a temporary relationship. Carlos claims that was the "greatest 12 minutes of his life." After James and Carlos become depressed, Kendall recovers from his break up. Kendall and Logan have to fix their best-friends. Kendall tries to get Jennifer to take him back so she can break up with him, but she declines constantly. She eventually accepts after taking Katie's leather jacket, which was bought by Gustavo. James recovers from his break up. Logan helps Carlos find the red shirted girl so he can see her one more time. After failling to look through everyone who ordered chili cheese fries, which she smelled like, Logan figures out that the red shirted girl is a worker. Carlos recovers and after James mentions Jo, Kendall becomes depressed once more. The group sing their new single "If I ruled the world" and all four are cheered up, except for Katie that is depressed because of the loose of her jacket. Subplot Gustavo has to write a summer hit single but has writers block. Griffin says the song has to "rule the world" and have the word "beach" in it. Trying to remember the last time he has writers block, he realized that Katie helped him out of the block. Katie had Gustavo go shopping, which she had him buy her a $400 leather jacket. Katie's plans all and she leaves until Gustavo threatens to take back her leather jacket. Katie tells him he has to bring out his "inner-teen." Katie, Gustavo, and Kelly hang out around the Palm Woods pool, which he tries to connect with the teens. His failure forces him to skateboard and nearly hurt himself, and Katie connects with the teens, which leads Gustavo to write a break-up song. The trio goes around the Palm Woods, following the guys, in order to get an idea for their song. His writers block comes to an end when Katie finally tells him to write a song called "rule the world." Griffin approves of the song and show ends with Katie the only one left with heart break, since she had to give her leather jacket to blonde Jennifer. Song *If I Ruled The World Trivia *This is the second time Gustavo try to make a Break Up song,the first time was on Big Time Girlfriend But change it for BoyFriend ,and now the second time but have to change it because they guys were really bad heart broken and couldnt sing it. *Logan is a good puppeteer. *Red-Shirted girl is Carlos first girlfriend. *It´s discover that Kendall like skateboarding Running Gags *Logan's solution to a lot of things was puppet show. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2